Penn Hates Wiggles - A GoAnimate Adventure with The Wiggles
Penn Hates Wiggles - A GoAnimate Adventure with The Wiggles & Rugrats is a The Adventures of The Wiggles & Rugrats home video for Season 2 released in September 14, 1999. Plot When Penn hates Wiggles and plans to destroy everyone in the Wiggles show, the Wiggles, Rugrats, Eric (Greg's GoAnimate friend) and their friends team up to stop Penn before he and the other troublemakers destroys the Wiggles team. Cast *Greg Wiggle *Murray Wiggle *Anthony Wiggle *Jeff Wiggle *Tommy Pickles *Angelica Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Phil DeVille *Lil DeVille *Dil Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Stu Pickles *Didi Pickles *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Henry the Octopus *Captain Feathersword *Bob the Builder *Wendy *Scroop *Muck *Roley *Dizzy *Lofty *Spud *Scruffy *Steve Burns *Joe Burns *Blue *Magenta *Shovel *Pail *Mailbox *Slippery Soap *Side Table Drawer *Tickety Tock *Periwinkle *Green Puppy *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Red Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Green Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *White Yoshi *Gray Yoshi *Black Yoshi *Beige Yoshi *Sheriff Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Slinky Dog *Rex *Hamm *Bo Peep *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Ginger (Julia Sawalha) *Rocky (Mel Gibson) *Babs (Jane Horrocks) *Bunty (Imelda Staunton) *Fowler (Benjamin Whitrow) *Mac (Lynn Ferguson) *Nick (Timothy Spall) *Fetcher (Phil Daniels) *Circus Man (mentioned) The GoAnimate! Troublemakers *Penn Jillette *Teller *Brian Falcon *Eric Falcon *PC Guy *Pretty Girl *Jennifer *Macusoper *Zack *Memy9909 *DrewandMario *Darren *Daniel Songs The Wiggles Theme Do The Flap Go To Sleep Jeff Fruit Salad Hot Potato Wobbly Wobbly Dancer Wiggle Bay Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport Notes *Greg has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1997-1999 costume. *Murray has her Season 2-3 voice and 1999-2003 costume. *Anthony has his Season 3 voice and 1999-2003 costume. *Jeff has his Season 3 voice and 1999-2003 costume. *The Greg costume used in this home video was also seen in "Space Dancing". *The Greg voice used in this home video was also heard in "Wiggle Bay". *The Murray costume used in this home video was also seen in "Wiggly Safari". *The Murray voice used in this home video was also heard in "Yule Be Wiggling". *The Anthony costume used in this home video was also seen in "Magical Adventure". *The Anthony voice used in this home video was also heard in "Dance Party". *The Jeff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Yummy Yummy". *The Jeff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas". *The Wiggles musical arrangements from "Hoop-dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party" *The Rugrats musical arrangements from "All Grown Up" *The Bob the Builder musical arrangements from "Bob's White Christmas" *The Blue's Clues musical arrangements from "Blue's Big Musical" *The Randy Newman musical arrangements from "Tory Story 2" *When Greg, Murray, Anthony, Jeff, the babies, the bulldozers, the troublemakers, the toys and the bugs scream as they are on a roller coaster ride, Greg's scream is *During a scene which Penn is melted by a jelly-like creature back into ink and paint, *When Penn screams as the creature tumbles on him, *When Penn is screaming as he is trying to get out of the creature, * * * Quotes Quote 1 *Greg: Hi, Ginger. *Ginger: Hello, Greg. Eggs for the farm with Chicken High School. *Greg: I'll tell you what. *Ginger: Alright, the chickens are school? *Greg: When everybody is chicken in. *Ginger: Oh, well. *Greg: That's good. Enough Circus Man. *Ginger: Learning for starving. *Greg: I'll just for chickens panic button of the enough 'cause them. *Ginger: Yeah! *Buzz Lightyear: (arrives) Greg, what is it? What is going- (gasps) HE HEN! (flying boost pack with shrinking Ginger, then lasering Ginger) Go away from Greg, your danger hen! SHOO WE! *Greg: Hold on. He is stranger. *Buzz: Friendly like me, huh?